


Your Late..

by TransformersKing



Series: PercyRatch STORIES (that probably have nothing to do with the comic) [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Neck Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, perceptor coming home from his lab extremely late it's already morning!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersKing/pseuds/TransformersKing
Summary: Perceptor comes back from the lab later than he expected, ratchet doesn't care really.





	Your Late..

It was night time upon the lost light, most mechs and femmes were asleep in their hab and some were on night shifts. But probably sleeping anyway. The labs were silent at night, save for the beeping monitor and peceptor's hard inhales and exhales. He really shouldn't even be up, having a history of spark attacks from neglecting his energon and messing up sleep schedules almost has him on the verge of death. 

Examining examples and coming up with equations has stopped him from doing anything else. Until he looked up at his clock and saw the time. He silently cursed at himself and shutting down everything in his lab, "ratchet's gonna hit me hard with a wrench.." He closed the doors to the lab, turning on the security systems and had started walking down the hallway. Slowly thinking ratchet waiting there, ready to punch him the second he steps through the door way.

Opening his hab suite door and stepping in, he saw ratchet peacefully sleeping. The door closed behind him as he started walking to his side of the berth, sitting down looking over his shoulder at ratchet, making a silent sorry for coming late. He took off his optic scope and sat it on the bed side table, He pushed the covers back and got under them. Wrapping an arm over ratche's sleeping body and slowly kissed his neck, he felt ratchet move and decided to stop before he woke the medic.

He twitched a little when he heard ratchet's voice, "your late again," He groaned as he turned over facing the scientist and burring his head into the nook of perceptor's neck. "I know, I appeared to have lost track of time again," "that's always your excuse." Perceptor was now on his back as ratchet was on top of him, "It's not an excuse just telling y-  _ratchet~_ " He gasped when he felt a sharp nip to his neck cables by ratchet. He slid a servo to grasp on to his shoulder plates.

"R-ratchet, don't you think its a little early to be doing this? Comrades are gonna start to wake up."

"What are you imagining percy?"

Atleast ratchet didn't beat him up. Yet.

  

 

 


End file.
